


Sorry Didn't Hear You

by Chloe_Griffin_91



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Griffin_91/pseuds/Chloe_Griffin_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan claims the throne for King Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Didn't Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad its my first time writing something!

Ryan sat on his new throne as he looked down at the first king. Geoff's cold dead eyes looked up at him "They'll come for you," he said as erupted blood from his mouth.  
"Oh, you think they can beat me? I doubt they would even be able to scratch me." he said standing from the blood soaked throne. He walked down the long steps to where the first king lie almost dead near his loving wife and young daughter.  
"They're stronger than you think," he said as Ryan stepped closer as he slowly pulled his diamond sword out.  
"Oh, really," he said pulling out his sword completely. "Because when I look at them they look like FOOLS! They couldn't complete the simplest of tasks!" he continued moving the tip of he sword to Geoff's neck.  
"What's the worst you can do to me now," he said looking down at the sword. "You killed my wife, my daughter there is nothing worse that this nothing!" He said in a quite scream, the loudest he could muskier up with his last dying breaths.  
"Oh, there's nothing worse, I am just tiered of hearing your voice." he said his smirk growing wider. "Any last words 'king'?"  
Before Geoff could answer he slit his neck as an agonizing scream erupted from the once king's throat.  
"Sorry, didn't hear you," he said walking back to his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister because we decided to have a fanfiction writing contest and this is mine for gore even if it isn't that gory.


End file.
